Off Day
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Hey, we all have one of those days. Pointless drabble for all you Edd and Kevin fans. Based off a real event.


A/N: Okay, I swear to god, people, this is based off an ACTUAL EVENT. This really happened to me… you'll see what I mean. The point is that after this event, inspiration hit me dead in the nose, so here's a delightful, spontaneous drabble for you. As for the pairing? Well, it involves Edd and Kevin. Yes, I'm an open-minded fan, so this one is for all you fans of that… interesting pairing. X3 Of course, it's very subtle, so you can see it any way you want, really, so I don't wanna see flames about yaoi, because I'm not calling it that. So there. XP ANYWAYS… please read on.

----------------------------------------

**Off-Day**

----------------------------------------

-----------------------

----

Kevin loved his bike. This was no trivial affection; he _loved_ it like any respectable biker would. Then again, it wasn't a trivial bike either, not anymore. He grew too old for those.

No way, this was a 1974 Harley Davidson Wedge, jet black with the traditional flames coasting across its side. Its beautiful chrome lining glittered in the sun, and its engine purred like a tiger when it ripped down the street. It once belonged to his father, an heirloom passed down into his capable hands once he turned 18 and obtained his license. It was an oldie, but goodie, and it was his pride and joy.

This was his dream, to finally sit upon the leather seating and tear up the roads of America with a _real_ motorcycle, a mighty _beast_ of a chopper. He never understood why cars attracted so many people. So much cost, so much maintenance… so much of a big, bulky nuisance. Why bother when you could have the wind blowing across your bangs and waving your jacket like a flag while swiveling between vehicles trapped in traffic? Nothing was more liberating to Kevin.

It was a moist summer afternoon when he was coasting down the roads of Peach Creek Center Square, the retail end of town, letting the cold air left from last night's summer rains batter his face in sheer pleasure, for lack of a better word. His crimson bangs danced atop his dark sunglasses and the flame-streaked helmet that mirrored his bike's design, and water from stray puddles he skimmed over splashed onto his boots and the cuffs of his olive green jeans. At this point, Kevin was in pure bliss; no school, no girls, no worries. Just him and his lovely chopper.

But that feeling was dashed slightly when he stopped at a red light further down the street and looked up.

On the right side (his side) of the street, past the light, a person was circling their parked automobile, apparently in distress. It was hard to tell from this distance, but Kevin assumed from the panicked body language that it was a chick, dark-haired, with baggy clothes.

Kevin grinned to himself in amusement. Dumb broad probably locked her keys in the car. Wouldn't happen to a motorcyclist. That thought only made his smirk grow.

Then again, no one was stopping to help her. Cars drove past and pedestrians went along their merry way, oblivious, ignorant, or simply not caring about the woman's plight.

That struck a chord deep within Kevin. How could he leave a helpless little lady out on the street?

Once the light turned green, he sped past the intersection, signaled as he merged over by the curb behind her car, and parked, examining the vehicle as he shut off his own.

It was a hunter green, 2006 Prius, brand-new, or looking as close as it was gonna get. Kevin never regarded these "eco-friendly" cars highly, more with disgust than anything. This wasn't a car, it was a freaking _Matchbox_, almost. But at least she had the appreciation to take care of it, as its hide too glimmered in the sun.

Taking his helmet off and strapping it to his seat, he called out, "Hey, lady, you need any help?"

The apparent woman, who turned out to be shorter than she looked farther away, quickly turned to face him, and the charming grin he wore whenever he picked up on the women vaporized on the spot.

"…Double D?"

Eddward, now also of 18 years, regarded him strangely, though the frazzled look never faded from his boyish face. "…Kevin?"

"…Long time no see," the biker began with a hint of nostalgia as he approached. "I thought you moved to USC."

"No…" Edd replied wearily, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked over his car, avoiding Kevin's gaze. He looked too distraught for small talk, but was ever the polite one. "…my classes start next year."

"When'd you get the car?"

"18th birthday gift from my parents." He looked up and down the street anxiously.

"…s'sweet ride," Kevin decided to compliment, despite his initial resentment for it.

"Yeah, thanks, I just locked myself out of it."

Kevin looked up sharply at him. "…Seriously? Is that what you're freaking about?"

Edd sighed unsteadily. "Not just that…"

Kevin waited for an elaboration, but when he got none, he decided to investigate on his own. Approaching the vehicle's side, he immediately noticed not just the keys in the ignition, but also the radio light flashing, and he caught hints of 810 AM Scholar Talk Radio muffled within its walls. His hand ghosted the frosted hood, which was vibrating with life.

He turned back to Edd in disbelief. "…you're kidding me."

Edd held his head in dismay, his trademark hat falling into his eyes.

A grin slowly developed on his face. "You locked yourself out of the car…"

"…with the engine still running, yes."

"…Jesus Christ!" Kevin began to double over with laughter. "How the hell did you do it?"

"I dunno, I just…" He recreated the scene with his unsteady hands. "…I pulled up the parking brake, put it into Park… opened the door, got out, locked the door, and closed it… then I noticed the radio was still on…" His tight arms then shrugged, carelessly slapping against his dark blue jeans. "…and here I am."

Kevin looked at him incredulously, the most inward of smirks gracing his wide face. "You are a freaking _genius_."

Edd slumped. "I know."

"Seriously, though, of _all_ the people to lock themselves out of a car with it _still on_…"

"Okay, alright! I don't need _you_ to rub salt in the wound! Geez!"

"You insured?"

"Of course I am!" Edd replied a bit harshly, flinching. "…with Triple A."

"Triple A?" Wow, smart investment. Kevin was impressed. "You know you can call them and they can unlock your door, right?"

"Yes, yes, I know!" Edd was becoming hysterical. "B-but I don't have their phone number or my membership card, my parents just added me to their policy, I have no idea how to…!"

"Hey, hey! Chill out!" Without thinking, Kevin grabbed him by the wrist, grabbing his attention as well. He did his best to ignore Edd's helpless gaze. "Look, you're in luck. I just might be able to help you out."

"….r…really?"

"Yeah, really. Hang on." Leaving Edd by his car door, Kevin rushed back to his bike, digging into the side pack he conveniently had wrapped up for such an emergency. Finally, he pulled out a thin metal strip and hurried back over.

Edd stared at the tool uneasily. "…what is that, Kevin?"

"It's what I'm gonna use to unlock your door, duh."

Edd was hardly comforted, and he nearly went into conniptions when Kevin shoved the flimsy strip down into the space between car window and wall. "K-Kevin, wait…!"

"Relax, dork, I know what I'm doing!" He couldn't help but utter the name, but he almost felt bad for sputtering it out. "…Look, my dad _works_ for Triple A. He does roadside assistance, so I get to keep his extra tools."

"…oh," Edd weakly replied, catching his breath. "…is this really how they…?"

"Yup. The strip fits in between the window here, and you wiggle it around a bit…" He did so, waiting for the click, then successfully opened the door. "… and _voila_."

"Oh my gosh…!" Edd gasped, diving into the car and yanking out his keys. The vehicle finally settled down with a sputter.

"Oh, geez…" Edd stood back. "I hope it'll be okay…"

"How long was it on for?"

"Oh, no more than ten minutes."

"Then it'll be fine, don't worry about it," Kevin waved it off. "Just let it sit for a minute. No big deal."

"…Geez Louise…" Edd breathed, wiping his sweated brow. "I feel _so stupid_…"

"Don't sweat it, it happens to everyone." Kevin snorted. "….though not everybody leaves it on…"

"_Alright, already!_"

"Dude, lighten up! It's no big deal!"

Edd winced again, sighing. "I-I'm sorry, I just…!"

"I _said_ don't sweat it."

"Th-thank you _so much_...!"

"Don't mention it." He began to walk away from this horribly awkward situation he threw himself into and move on with life, but…

"Wait! Kevin!"

The biker could find no reason not to turn back, especially since Edd had taken him by the hand, innocently, of course.

"I-if there was any way I could repay you…" he ventured, and _damn_, did his restless appearance look adorable. "…I mean, I feel simply ill about all this, I'm sure I could've gotten the number _somehow_ on my own, only to get charged by someone who would've done exactly what you just did for free, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I didn't return the…!"

All Kevin had to do was place a gloved finger against Edd's lips, shutting his chatterbox of a mouth nice and quickly. And things got a lot more awkward.

"…y'know…" Kevin eventually muttered after removing his hand, making sure Edd would stay quiet. "…I've got the munchies something _fierce_, but I don't have any money… I _was_ gonna eat when I got home…"

"…oh! No, no, wait! Ah…" Edd quickly reached into the pocket of his scarlet jacket, pulling out his wallet and checking his dollar bills. "…yes! I-I'll treat you out to lunch! How does that sound?"

Kevin made a face. "You sure?"

"Of course!" Remembering something, Edd chuckled. "Actually, I was just on my way to get lunch on my own when… well, yeah."

The two shared a comfortable laugh with each other.

Kevin shrugged. "Well, I sure as hell can't turn down a free meal. Count me in."

"G-great! I-I just can't tell you how thankful I am, really, I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up…" He glanced past Kevin. "…on your _beautiful_ Harley…!"

"Whoa, wait a sec," Kevin interjected, gazing at Edd in a new light. "…You recognize a Harley?"

"Well, sure! The Harley design is very distinctive!"

"…wow… I knew you were an avid mechanic, but…"

"A little research on the side, watched a few car shows…"

Kevin followed his gaze down to his beloved bike. "…it was my dad's. He passed it down to me."

"It's a gorgeous chopper."

"…Thanks." Kevin, baffled by this entire conversation, tried to turn it around. "…well, heck, your… Prius doesn't look too bad either."

Edd laughed. "My parents bought me it for me. Just appeared out of nowhere in the garage on my birthday. They handed me the key and told me to go out and make a difference."

Kevin gave out a soft chuckle. When did the dork obtain a sense of humor?

"It's eco-friendly, yes, but…" Edd scoffed, shaking his head defensively with a grin. "I have no clue when it comes to cars but, heck, it gets me from Point A to Point B, and that's all that matters to me!"

"Well, good, got your priorities straight," Kevin laughed with him. "But seriously, though, you take good care of it. Looks really nice."

"Thank you, I take pride in my work." Edd leaned over the hood longingly. "But… I just want to _get my hands_ into this thing and fix it up, but I know that'll ruin my warranty."

"Ahh, that's what sucks about new cars. I know how you feel, though."

"I just wanna _tweak_ it so badly…"

Kevin grinned. "Pimp it out?"

Edd burst into laughter at that comment. "Sure, why not? I'll 'pimp my ride' while I'm at it."

Wow. Kevin never would've imagined him saying that, ever. It left him in a small stupor before he recovered swiftly.

"…Hehe, yeah, though, this car's begging to be 'tweaked,' as you put it."

"I'll look into it eventually. For now I'm just getting used to it."

"Right…so…"

"…oh, lunch, right! I'm sorry!" Edd grinned stupidly. "Ah… there's a sandwich shop just down the street."

"Sounds good. Wait!" He stopped Edd before he could close the door. "Got your keys?"

"…uh…" Edd fished into his pockets. "…Ah! Yes!"

"Lock the door…"

"…and shut." He did so, taking a deep breath. "….man, how embarrassing…"

"Tell me about it." Kevin shook his head as the two began their stroll down the sidewalk. "But hey, it'll just turn into a funny anecdote in the long run."

"…I suppose you're right."

"Yeah, like I said, don't sweat it. We all have those… off-days, y'know what I mean?"

Edd nodded slowly. "…I know exactly what you mean."

"Yup. Everyone already knows you're smart anyways…"

"…Thank you, Kevin." Edd gave him a meaningful glance. "I truly appreciate it."

"…no prob."

Eddward wasn't the only one having an off-day. But Kevin didn't let it bother him as much as it should've.

The pair slowly walked away from their passions, the Harley and the Prius collecting drops of dew from the after-morning haze on their shiny surfaces.

----------

A/N: I KID YOU NOT THIS HAPPENED TO ME ON MONDAY. XD I am a genius. But I actually got the number to Triple A from a nearby Starbucks manager. He was awesome like that. X3

Just goes to show how compassionate people can be towards others in times of plight and come to realize things not noticed at first glance. This thought developed into this idea on my drive home from school, and bam, at 12:30 at night, I write this piece of work. I know it's a lot different from what I usually write, but, I'm liking the way it came out. A refreshing, casual break from all the romanticized fics I've been writing lately, and a new look on Edd and Kevin as well. Lots of fun to write straight off the computer. I'm just glad I got it all out at once so I wouldn't lose anything… Oh, shoot, I've been babbling. XD Sorry. Please review and tell me what you think of this drabble!


End file.
